The Legend of the Three
by Kiwi and a Random Penguin
Summary: Hm, let's see. 3 LoZ fans trapped in Skyward Sword? Check. The Imprisoned has been renamed Fluffy? Check. The newer wielder of the True Master Sword's sister is shorter than the sword itself? Check. Well, this will be interesting. *will be updated sporadically,revisions saved until end of fic*
1. The Beginning, I guess

**Hey, everyone, if you've seen my other stories, you know that I was in a around 5 month long hiatus…so I'm starting to write again, gonna do one story at a time, blah dee da, de da do so….bleferments. (Is that even a word? :/)**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

"Die die die die die…why won't you die, Moblin?" (1) A girl with dark hair and green eyes was lazily swinging around her Wiimote as she said this. She had become quite good at Skyward Sword, so there was really no need to concentrate. But then again, she was way overconfident from the beginning of the game, and unlike some certain video game villains (2), she had the skill to back it up.

"Why don't ya just bomb it?" A guy in a T-shirt suggested. He had recently gotten interested in LoZ thanks to Kiroshi in front of the Wii over there, mainly because of the idea of blowing stuff up with BOMBS (3).

"Are you blind? It has a metal shield!" Another girl in glasses pointed out. This one was the nerd of the group, but she also had her share of video game favorites.

"Ya, but- OH YAY! HE'S DEAD!" Kiroshi cheered. "See? You don't need bombs for everything, Fluffy!" 'Fluffy' grumbled at his nickname. His name was actually Daron, but he was nicknamed 'Fluffy' due to his unusually fluffy hair. It made sense…right?

"And some of the enemies are immune to bombs." The nerd girl, also known as Cilla, pointed out. "And I. Am. Not. A nerd girl." Well, geez, looks like Daron rubbed off onto someone!

"Yeah, author we know…" Kiroshi noted, not really caring about that poor fourth wall (4). "OH HEY SPARKLY IS IT HEART PIECE?" (5) She happily moved her character over to it, when a familiar pentacle surrounded the three friends.

"Wait, isn't that the same one as in the Silent Realm?" Daron wondered. Cilla leaned over to inspect it.

"No, this one has different runes. But what does this-"

She didn't have the time to finish before the three disappeared unceremoniously.

**1. Seriously, don't the Moblins take FOREVER to kill? **

**2. Name 5 and you get a basket of virtual muffinz.**

**3. But only if you have enough Rupees!**

**4. Nobody really cares that much, though.**

**5. Ah, the Zelda gamer's eternal search.**

**I am totally cool with constructive criticism, or even a simple "I like pancakes with jelly." So review, little peoples!**

**OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED THIS IS ALMOST AN EXACT PAGE LONG. 0.0**


	2. Fluffy?

**Yaaay! Reviews!**

**On a random other note, I just learned that one of my favorite LoZ, ****Guiding the Wind Waker****, is on hold. NOOOOOOOOOO! D: JUFFLE MCSNUFFLE MUFFINS. (If you're gonna follow this story, you're gonna have to bear with my weird swears. That rhymes!)**

**Key-**

"Blah"-Dialogue

_Blah _–Thoughts, normally Kiroshi's

_Blah __– _Flashback

**(Blah)**-Fi's dialogue

**Blah**-Author's note

_**Blah**_-Eh, you'll find out. I don't wanna spoil things for you.

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

"Nnngh…" Kiroshi slowly awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She was the more energetic of the three, so it would make sense that she would wake first. "Oh, look we're in a pretty, pretty forest…" She suddenly paused her musings, and took a good look around her. "Wait…forest…temple over the cliffs…unusually spiral shaped landscape…" She looked at the very center of the landscape as she took a breath, "And a pillar thingy surrounded by a pentacle…THIS IS DA SEALED GROUNDS!" She screamed.

And right there, almost as if reacting to the three's presence, the pillar thing was surrounded by a dark aura, as the ground shook.

"Ooooh crud…he's gonna wake…OHCRUDOHCRUDOHCRUD…GUUUUUUUUUYSSS! WW (1) WAAAKKKEE UPPP!" Kiroshi began to panic as she attempted to wake her unconscious friends. Sadly for her, her friends were not morning people. ieoc befkrviblrkwl cvek.,

Well, it looks like the author isn't really a morning person, either. But then again, it's 8:26 PM, so does that mean she's not a night person…?

"AHEM." Oh, sorry.

The tremors grew stronger than ever, as a giant,pitch-black,scaly monster arose from the pentacle. All the while, Kiroshi heard a voice. "Quick! The monster must not reach the temple! I'll get those three to safety, you focus on the creature!" She didn't need to look to know that that was the Grannie's voice. Obviously, Link and Groose were also there, but we already knew that.

_Boss Battle:_

_The Imprisoned_

"Ooooh! FLUUUUFFFYYY." While the narration was going on, Kiroshi had somehow gotten onto the monster's head. "You know what? Since your scales are so fluffy for some reason, I'm nicknaming you…FLUFFY!" She proclaimed. "…Be grateful Daron." She mumbled to herself.

There was a moment of complete silence. Even The Im- er, Fluffy had stopped. A few snorts came from the sky children.

Fluffy gave a huge roar in disapproval, but it was too late. He stormed even faster to the temple.

_Boss Battle:_

_Creature With Unusual Scale Texture_

_Fluffy_

Even as he tossed and turned, Kiroshi held firm. "I want to help…but what should I do?" She wondered to herself.

_**The Sword…**_

"Huh?"

_**If you want to help, look for the sword in the seal…**_

"The sword in the seal…" Kiroshi repeated. Quickly, she climbed to where the pillar thing was lodged into Fluffy's forehead. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see the said sword, but before she could focus, the monster gave off another roar and fell on its stomach.

_GAH EARTHQUAKE- Oh wait, Link must've sliced off its toesies. Heh, toesies._

**(A/N: At this point, if you want to, you can play Fi's theme in another tab or something. You know, to add to the mood.)**

_**Kiroshi…come…pull the sword from the seal…awaken the Goddess Sword's sister; as the second chosen one…**_

"Huh? What? But…isn't there supposed to be only one chosen one?" As she asked this, the world around her seemed to fade slightly, as she only saw the pillar.

_**Normally, yes…but it is okay to have help when you're trying to fulfill destiny sometimes…**_

"…" Kiroshi continued to stare at the pillar, until a glowing sword came into view. If you looked beyond the glowing light, you would notice that it bears a striking resemblance to the Goddess Sword, except with a unique, bright white hilt.

_Is that…the sword in the seal that voice was talking about?_

**(End Fi's theme. )**

Then, almost as if in a trance, Kiroshi, eyes wide with wonder, stumbled over to the sword, easily bearing the constant shaking of The Imprisoned's head. He had somehow stood up again, defying momentum.

She grasped the pillar, and began to pull.

As she did, a beam of light erupted from The Imprisoned's forehead, and a glowing white sword came into everyone's view. With sudden power, Kiroshi separated the sword from the pillar, pointing the gleaming blade to the sky.

_**Kiroshi got the Sister Sword!**_

**Me: YAY. AREN'T I CREATIVE IN THE NAME DEPARTMENT? (sarcasm)**

**Kiroshi: *looking at reviews* Hemeh, somebody claims to know you in real life.**

**Me: Really? *looks* What's with the 'wants to battle' part in his username?**

**Kiroshi: Maybe he wants a Pokemon battle? Actually, it might be a CHILDREN'S CARD GAME CHALLENGE!**

**Me: Stop making references! That's only for the actual story! Anyway, you'll find out why Daron's personality is like that…**

**Kiroshi: Okay, so I bet the peoples are now wondering what the hell's with the 'Fluffy' thing.**

**Me: Eh? That? Well, I got the idea after first landing on The Imprisoned's head. The sound made it seem like his scales were soft… :/ Besides, he really does look fluffy when he turns white! So don't mock the fluffiness! DON'T!**

**Cilla: Kiwi also wants you to know she wants you to review.**


	3. Holy Sword Get!

**Me: Zzzz…nonono…where's the tear…?**

**Link: I think she's having the Din's Silent Realm dream again.**

**Me: Come oooon…last tear…already looped slide 10 times…where…?**

**Kiroshi: Oh yeah! Watching her do that was funny. She didn't know she had to take the geysers to get her last tear, so she kept on going through the slide until she got trapped by a Guardian the 6****th**** loop. And considering she hit Waking Water right after getting the 2****nd**** to last tear going down the slide…it was hilarious! She was freaking out the whole time!**

**Me: Oh crap…Guardian….GFFG! *wakes up***

**Link: About time you woke up!**

**Me: You're to speak!**

**Link: Actually, I'm the one from OoT.**

**Me: Oh. Where's Sky, then?**

**Link (Oot): I dunno-**

**Link (SS): Zzz…*sleepwalks over***

**Kiroshi: Oh, there he is. *shoots him in the face with Slingshot***

**Link (SS): Ow…**

**Me: Hey, where did OoT Link go?**

**Link (SS): I think he played the Song of Time or something.**

**Me: Meeeeh. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Daron suddenly shot up, eyes wide. "OH CRAP WHERE ARE WE?"

Cilla woke up right after. "Why is the ground shaking?"

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP!" The two looked up to see Kiroshi. She held a glowing white sword, which she was currently using to stab The Im- I mean, Fluffy's forehead. Ouch. Isn't that sore from having the pillar thing stuck in it for 100-something years?

Eventually, Fluffy was tired of having its forehead repeatedly stabbed, so it whipped its head back. Poor Kiroshi was not ready to be thrown directly into a wall.

"Huh…didn't hurt as much as I though. Vines must've cushioned it or something…" She mumbled to herself as she slowly slid down the wall, cartoon-styled.

**We randomly interrupt the story for no real reason. To give you something to think about, we shall introduce one of the many strange words of the language of Kiwipichu that is not a swear.**

**Scence (Pronounced: Sk-EAN): An extremely lame or just plain bad M-rated yaoi/yuri fic that involves a *censored to keep T rating* scene, which is also very bad.**

**And now that we have probably mentally scarred you all forever, we shall continue with the fanfic. And just so you know, Kiwi will never, EVER write a scence.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Meanwhile, nobody had noticed that Link had sliced off all of Fluffy's toesies, and had stabbed its now slightly-red forehead for the final time.

Fluffy gave a final roar of agony, as it began to glow white.

"SEE? IT LOOKS SO FLUUUUUUUFFFYY!"

-Before exploding into white goo, which turned into black goo that looked suspiciously like Chu-chu jelly-

"…Ew."

-and finally materializing at the bottom of the swirly-land mass thingy into the form of the same pillar that was in its forehead.

So, Cilla, who eyes seemed clouded over at that point in time, moved toward the pillar as she opened a book that had magically appeared out of nowhere. Focusing she mumbled some inaudible words as she moved her book in a triangular arc. The seal momentarily glowed, before multiple runes surrounded the seal, with a triangle in the middle of it, as the seal was shoved into the triangle.

"Well, that took a long time! Geez!" Daron complain, breaking the silence.

"What are YOU complaining about? I was the one stabbing its forehead!" Kiroshi shot back.

"Meh, details." They continued to glare at each other until Kiroshi noticed something. Actually, she noticed multiple things.

"Heeey, all of the LoZ characters are staring at us funny-WAIT WHY AM I STILL STUCK TO THE VINES? GET MEH OUUUT!" She screamed as she began to spazz.

"Wait, Kiroshi! You'll-"

WHAM. Kiroshi suddenly fell off the vines and flat on her face.

"-Ouch." Cilla winced.

Unknown to them, Link had walked up to them. "Hey…er…who are you guys, what are you doing here, and how did that Kiroshu girl pull out that sword?"

"Well-"

"IT'S KIROSHI!...Wait, how can you talk? Aren't you mute or something?" She wondered as she picked up about herself.

"Eh, I heard it's just a cheap video game mechanic." Cilla explained. She WAS the smart one of the three, after all.

"Um, hello? I only got two mentions in this story so far!" Daron called, desperate for attention. Hee. Hee hee…

Granny, tired of the randomness, decided to step in. "I believe we have some explaining to do."

**Me: Weeeeelll? How was it? Should I add more randomiz scenes of funny? Some refrences? Oh, I decided to put up a monthly poll! Cuz…well, why not? If ya want something to do or to think about, stop on by my profile and vote, or check some of my other stories, which are currently all on hiatus!**

**Daron: Well, see ya next chapter, I guess. Hey, I got another mention in this story!**


	4. Oh, jeez, so much info

**Me:…Why is Four Swords Plus only in Japanese? ****AMERICA NO LE GUSTA? LO QUIERO!  
><strong>

**Link:…?**

**Me: What? Four Swords was my first Zelda game, so it means a lot to me… and it had a cool manga version…**

**Link: Ah. Kiwi only owns Kyroshi, Cilla, and Daron.**

**Blah****: Fi's dialogue**

_**Blah**_**: Eh, you'll find out.**

"Okay, let me get this straight. This blade-" Cilla pointed to Kyroshi's sword, "was created by tiny people known as Picori around the time before this giant war with the monsters?"

"Yes. It is known as the 'Picori Sword.'" Grannie explained.

And, of course, Kyroshi had to interrupt. "Can it be called the Minish Blade? That sounds cooler!"

"No."

_**To be honest, I think is DOES sound cooler. And since I basically LIVE in this sword, I should have a say in its name.**_

"IT'S THAT VOICE AGAIN!" Kyroshi automatically assumed the fetal position, completely unaware of the glowing orange jewel on her sword's hilt. A chime was heard, and when she looked up she saw an orange and red figure that looked quite a bit like Fi. **(1)**

_**Heeey. That's not very nice…**_ The Fi lookalike complained.

_Oh! This Fi has a personality? Awesome~!_

_**You better be glad that Fi didn't hear that.**_

**That I didn't hear what?** Fi somersaulted out of the Goddess Sword as she spoke.

_**Nothinnng~**_

"Ahem. Anyway, this is Mira. She is the spirit in the Picori Sw-"

"_**THE MINISH BLADE!"**_ Mira and Kyroshi screamed simultaneously.

"…Fine. _Anyway_, that sword has the same basic powers as the Master Sword. The only difference is that you can't dowse like Link can."

"Whaaat?"

"Well, you CAN do something that he cannot…but the sword must be at full power in order to utilize it, as it takes a great amount of magical energy, and the…s…..f…."

Grannie's voice grew fainter as Kyroshi's attention level went down.

_Wait…sword must be at full power? So the sword has to be powered up?_ Kyroshi thought this and put two and two together.

And so, she ended up screaming- "I HAVE TO GO THROUGH SILENT REALMS?"

While all the normal people glared at her, Mira decided to be a helpful spirit and answer.

_**Sorta-kinda. I mean, you DO, but the trials and the flames for your sword are completely different from Link's…**_

"Oh…aw man…" She mumbled. As much as she hated to admit it, she was absolutely terrified of the Silent Realm. It was just plain _freaky_.

"So, do you understand what you are going after?" Cilla's voice interrupted her thoughts as she snapped to attention. "You all ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, er, I'll be going…" As she exited the temple, she mouthed _fill me in _to Mira.

_**Fine. So, you'll be going to Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert respectively to clear the Silent Realm Trials, and then find all of the sacred flames of the Minish in order to power up your sword. Meanwhile, Daron and Cilla will go to Eldin and Lanayru respectively to learn various skills in so they can assist you and Link during your mission somewhere along the way. **_She explained.

"But how do I FIND the flames?"

_**You just ask the Minish, silly! Each time you complete a trial, you get a sacred gift that will help you find the entrance to a Minish Village. Then you find the elder, and ask him. It's really simple, once you think about it!**_

"Um, okay." Mira returned to the Minish Blade as Kyroshi walked in silence as she absorbed all of the information. She still had a lot of question, but she guessed that she would find out along the way.

Besides, not knowing would make everything much more fun!

However, the duo failed to notice the shadows beside them moving…

**Me: CHEESY PLOT TWIST FOR THE WIN!**

**Cilla: We apologize for the overload of plot info. It had to be done sometime, and Kiwi want to get the adventure moving.**

**Kyroshi: In this part of the story, we'll mainly be following me, but don't worry, Link, Daron, and Ciilla will make plenty of appearances too.**

**Mira: And if you're confused about me, I'm related to Fi. I have emotion, but I also have less information than her, and I also can't dowse. I do have an ability that she doesn't, but the Minish Blade needs to be at full power for it to be usable.**

**Me: Well, anyway, I was gonna update earlier today, but I was stuck in school for about an hour cuz there was no one to pick me up, and it was raining and cold and yeah…so I'm going to enjoy my hot soup now. Bye.**

**Question of the Day- What is your favorite Zelda game and why?**


	5. Those Friggin Lizardfoes!

**Me: No comment. I don't own Legend of Zelda. Oh, and just a reminder. SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T BEATEN SKYWARD SWORD!  
><strong>

_Italics: _ Flashback or thoughts

_**Blah**_: Mira's dialogue

(Flashback)

"_Cilla, you are going to Lanayru Desert to study magic with the Thunder Dragon. Am I clear?"_

"_Yes Im-I mean Grannie." She waved goodbye to Daron, Groose, Link, and Grannie and she disappeared into the yellow portal made by Grannie._

_(Flashback End)_

Cilla wiped some beads of sweat off her forehead. _Oh, what I would give for a Goron Tunic. If they exist at this time._

She had made quite a bit of progress since she left the Sealed Temple. After slamming into the wall a few times (The lended Clawshots took some time to get used to), she finally managed to get to Lanaryu Gorge.

_Timeshift Stone time. Hopefully, Daron and Kyroshi are having a better time._

**(Insert randomly cliché joke about line breaks here.)**

"_So I'm just gonna learn some powerful moves that can easily blow shit up? Awesome!"_

"HOLY GEEZUSBALLS, IT IS HOT IN HERE!" Daron was now convinced that his manly Fireshield Earrings were broken, as it did not help him endure the heat AT ALL. He was surprised that he was still alive.

Luckily for him, he had just walked into the Volcano Summit. _ALMOST THERE…._

Eventually, he just decided to sprint the hell to where Eldin was as some Lizardfoes charged at him.

_Okay, who the fu-_

"Wragalaaalaaglaag!" **(1)**

_-ck decided to-_

"Wraggalaggalagg!"

_-leave me weapon-_

"Wraggalaggalag!"

_-LESS WITH THOSE FUCKING LIZARDFOES AND THEIR FUCKING TAUNTING!_

Daron let his temper get him (Don't worry, this is normal) as he punched one of the Lizardfoes head-on. To his surprise, his fist burst into flames, as the poor enemy flew off into a nearby pool of lava.

…_aw, f**k that shit!  
><em>

He sprinted onto a nearby rock and let it carry him away to Eldin, ditching the other enemy.

_I have a feeling that I will have to do this a lot in the future._

_Fuck._

**(…Yeah, this is a line break. Whaddaya you expect?)**

"THIS. IS. A. FRIGGIN. STUMP."

Mira was not amused. It was understandable that Kyroshi wouldn't believe that a stump had shrinking powers, but this was ridiculous.

_**Just jump in. Haven't you read the Minish Cap Manga?**_ **(2)**

"Huh?"

_**Ahm. Nevermind… **_Mira chose not to explain, but rather just kick her in with her feet, and Kyroshi went sprawling down.

"FFFFFUUUUUU-huh, Daron is really rubbing off on me…"

As she lamented on how the heck that happened, she failed to notice that she had shrunk down to the size of an ant as she smoothly landed in the middle of a tiny village. Er, tiny as in both ways. Like, is was shrunken and all, but it was still pretty tiny compared to the other tiny villages out there.

"Oh."

_**Yeah. Oh.**_

"Well…er….where do we start?"

**1-That annoying sound Lizardfoes made when they stick their tongue out at you.**

**2-Yes, there is a Minish Cap manga. And a Four Sword one too. Please read them for more info.**

**Free awesome points to whoever sees the reference!  
><strong>

**Well, by the way, I just noticed that I suddenly changed the spelling of Kyroshi's/Kiroshi's name.**

**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SPELL IT? -.-**

**Well, please review! Or we'll send Ghirahim to…do whatever he does to people!**


	6. A Minish Village, Hoo Boy!

**Me: Wooooaaaaahhhh. CU actually likes this? Or at least one of them?**

**Cilla: Yeah, it says here- "**_**I actually enjoyed this story.**_"

**Me: …*smashes head against wall* SCREW THE FANFIC WAR. SCREW IT FOREVA AND EVA TO THE NETHERWORLD.**

**Cilla: Well, as Kiwi gets over the fact that CU didn't dislike her story, we'll just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer dude: Kiwi doesn't own LoZ. And to be honest, I think she is getting tired of typing this every chapter, but at least she's not getting sued.**

"…I don't understand how this works." Kyroshi stated for about the fifth time as she strolled through the village, completely ignoring all of the wide-eyed Minish staring at them. Rather, she was admiring the forest scenery for her new point of view. Or more importantly, the big, purple mushroom in the back of the village that just screams, 'Hey, listen! I'm important to the plotline!'

…_**You cannot be serious.**_

"Well, sorrrry! Cilla says all the time that even though I have a lot of courage, I don't have the brains to come through, whatever that means."

_**(Oh god, so she just beat Demise out of sheer luck?)**_ Mira thought to herself in slight horror.

"What?"

_**Oh, ah…I was saying that you're going to have to train yourself with the sword. Just stabbing things in the forehead won't do much.**_

"Oh, okay. Whatevz."

_**(….I'm doomed.)**_

"Excuse me?" Kyroshi gave the sword spirit an odd look. "I just CHOOSE to not be serious. Things are more fun that way, you know."

_**But fooling around won't get the job done-**_

"Pico ri? Picoricopi!" **(1)**

"Eh?" Kyroshi whipped around to see a Minish that looked around 12 in human years, dressed in the same red cap and green garb the others were wearing.

"Uh…"

_**Don't ask me. I don't know.**_

WHAP. The Minish had pulled a staff out of nowhere and whacked Mira right on the head! Since she was only a spirit, she didn't get injured or feel pain, but she was still quite angry.

"Picirico picori!"

_Wow, _Kyroshi thought, _this Minish sure is crotchety. I dread anyone who faces him when he gets old. _**(2)**

_**I know, right?**_

Suddenly, the Minish just grabbed Kyroshi and began dragging her across the village, both of them STILL ignoring the Minish, with the kids laughing their tiny butts of, and the adults facepalming.

Kyroshi didn't even bother to fight back, mainly because she was 1) Sure that he would just whackher again if she did, and 2) She was just too lazy to. Wow.

The slightly insane Minish ended up dragging her into a giant (which was actually about the size of a small bird) rock. The shoved her onto a wooden stool, then ran off deeper into the rock.

_**Wow. Wasn't he taught to act nice to humans? Or girls in general?**_

It didn't take long for the Minish to come back, with a rather suspicious-looking mushroom in tow.

"…What's that?" Kyroshi asked.

"Pipirico!" He pushed the mushroom into her hands.

"…Never mind…oh wait, you want me to eat this?"

"Pi!" He nodded his head furiously.

"Um….okay." She eyed the mushroom for a few seconds. Then Mira came out and whacked her on the head. _**Just eat it already, geez! It's not like he's trying to poison you!**_

Remembering that the Minishs' purpose was to help people, she hesitantly put it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"…Hey! It tastes like butterscotch! I LOVE butterscotch!" **(3)**

"(I know, right?)"

"Oh, hey! You're speaking English now!"

"(First of all, it's Hylian, not English, and second of all, I'm still speaking Minish. It's just that you can understand us now because of that mushroom.)"  
>All of a sudden, a voice echoed throughout the village, and it sounded pissed.<p>

"(WHERE….IS…THE BLABBERMOUTH MUSHROOM!)"

"Oops?"

"Piri?"

**Me: Um…oh yeah! ANs!**

**1-The Picori language consists of various combinations of the syllables in the word 'Picori'. So yeah, it's supposed to sound kinda like gibberish.**

**2-Go ahead. Let's Play Guess the Minish! To be honest though, I don't think it's too hard if you've played Minish Cap. Or read the manga. Or did both, like me.**

**3-The Blabbermouth mushrooms' (was that its name?) taste was never described as far as I remember, but if it DOES have a nasty taste in MC, let's just say the taste changed cause of evolution. Besides, butterscotch is awesome!**

**And here are our hero's ages, if anyone was wondering-**

**Link-19 (I don't know SS Link's actual age, so we're just gonna roll with this.)**

**Kyroshi-15**

**Daron-17**

**Cilla-16**

**Kyroshi: Hey! The story, not including the ending AN, lasts exactly two pages! EXACTLY! ^.^.^.^**

***The Minish boy from the story comes and whacks her on the head with a staff***

**Kyroshi: *now with a bump on her head* Myeeeh. That hurt. We'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
